1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-chip stacking fabrication methods and, more particularly, to fabrication of thin packages containing multi-chips.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal devices that require a large number of electronic components to be provided in a small volume are rapidly proliferating. A pocket-sized personal music player that includes a hard disk is only one example of such a device. Today's personal electronic devices require that more and more functionality must be provided in a relatively small space. Traditionally, this functionality was provided by multi-chip electronic devices fabricated by placing chips on a two-dimensional substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). As circuit density increased, methods were devised for stacking multiple chips, thereby trading a scarce resource of substrate area for space in a third dimension. Several prior-art structures for stacking multiple chips have been devised, but none has proven to be wholly satisfactory. The need to stack components typically requires fabricating a superstructure that supports the stacked components. This superstructure adds to the volume and weight, and therefore to the cost, of the component stack, thereby offsetting an advantage that may be gained by stacking. Some stacking structures make efficient use of space, but tend to be complicated and expensive to fabricate. Less complicated and expensive stacking structures may either fail to make efficient use of space and/or present problems in disposing of the heat generated by chips in a stack. Other stacking structures include delicate wires that may introduce reliability concerns. Still other stacking structures may introduce reliability concerns at the level of PCB interconnection.
A need thus exists in the prior art for a stacking structure that is efficient in its use of space while being easy to fabricate. A further need exists for a structure that achieves reliable interconnection with a PCB.